Sand Magic
Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_Magic# hide#Description #Moves ##Max's Spells ##Sol's Spells ##Scorpio's Spels ##Liam's Spells ##Ashura's Spells DescriptionEdit The user manipulates sand, either released from his body or gathered from the surrounding environment, shaping it into a variety of forms for different purposes, with the most prominent so far being combat, with sand-made bullets or waves being the most common attacks. The sand seems to inflict damage due to the sheer blunt power granted it by the amount of material used each time. The exact potential of such Magic hasn't been seen yet, due to Sand Magic's users appearing employing it only sporadically. MovesEdit Max's SpellsEdit *'Sand Wave': Max releases sand like a steam from his body and fires a powerful wave of that sand at his enemies to line with a devastating effect *'Sand Spear': Max releases a blast of sand from his body at the target. Sol's SpellsEdit *'Sable Dance': Sol attacks his target with a swirl of sand. Scorpio's SpelsEdit *'Sand Buster': By getting down on all fours and pointing the tail cannon at the enemy, Scorpio fires a powerful sand tornado towards the enemy. Liam's SpellsEdit Liam doesn't exactly utilize sand magic as a 'magic' but uses it to increase his martial arts skills such as increasing the damage delt from kicks and punches. Ashura's SpellsEdit *'Suna': is the most basic of his magic in which he can manipulate sand as a weapon forming it into blades and other weapons. This is used mostly as offensive attacks, by turning his hand into sand and putting in onto the ground. It can come out at a fast passé. Ashura forms his hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. Ashura can also create another loose sand blade from his hand with Suna. He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. *'Kyukei': is a technique very close to the Suna, although Ashura is able to break down any object and turn it into sand. This can be helpful in creating more sand if needed, breaking in or out of builds and destroying weapons that he touches. Even breaking down blades and zapakutos, with the blade fragments mixed into with his sand he can be able to make his sand become razor sharp. Currently he has a mixture of his sand with blades and metals. *'Henkaku': since he can turn his whole body into sand, he is able to take blows where he was hit it would just turn into sand and then he will reform. Making it hard for an opponent to deal damage to him, along with that he is able to almost walk through walls. By turning his body into sand to slip through the tiniest cracks and openings making it easy to infiltrate an enemy base and such. *'Niju': Ashura is able to created a double of himself out of sand, to act as a decoy or other usages for his plans and battles. Being able to create up to 10 doubles depending on the amount of sand he has at his use. If a Niju is defeated, it will instantly crumble back to sand and leaving the opponent confused. *'Tsusagu': is his defensive technique in which that his sands will come to protect him from different blasts and strikes. He will rarely use this technique because of the Henkaku technique already allowing his body to reform from any blow taken. Although is Ashura weakness is used against him, he will be forced to use this technique. *'Kansouzai': is one of his most mysterious abilities, with the use of his sand to carry the body of an opponent right to Ashura. Placing a hand onto the opponent’s body he can be able to almost “dry out” or dehydrate the individual. To the point was the body of said individual will be a mummified version of what they used to be. If touched the body will fade away to dust, it is almost impossible to reverse the Kansouzai. *'Kyushusei': very similar to the Kansouzai, although instead of drying out a living thing. Ashura is able to absorb any liquid substances, making it very useful if he is in a placed that is close to water or water users. He has been seen that he can even drain up entire lakes; by placing his hand onto the ground near it he can absorb it through the land. But it seems he will never place he has directly into the water. *'Sungaarashi': is one of most powerful techniques, were he will summon his sand and it will start to consume his opponent or who ever he pleases. Then forming it into a massive blob looking massive, by a simple snap of his figures the massive blob will crush the opponents within the blob. Will be crush opponents with some much force that they don’t even feel it, although the end results that can be seen are a disgusting sight. The corpse of the opponent thrown throughout the battle field, not looking like a person anymore. A massive blob of nothing, only blood will remain after the attack has been used. The sand will fall off of the corpse and the cause of death will not be believed by many who see what Ashura’s Sungaarashi can truly do. *'Arashi': Ashura summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many who interfere his attempts to kill shinigami. *'Kouya': an extremely strong version of Kansouzi. However, Ashura not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground and the speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. *'Uchiwa': a powerful version of the Suna, Ashura now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Ashura has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. With the fragments of metal and rock within his sand it will be almost like how a blade will cut into the skin. Making it very useful for contouring others blade and giving damage.